1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer networks, and more specifically, to logical link control for a data communication system operating in a broadcast mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to conventional logical link control procedures for a broadcast communication, it is necessary for a sending station to establish a unique logical link to each receiving station on an individual basis. Since it is necessary to keep records of the established logical links, the sending station must be provided with complex control functions. In addition, in a group broadcast mode, the conventional approach is to attach the group address to each broadcast message. However, this reduces the transmission efficiency of the system.